The Moon To The Tide
by Tomo Potter
Summary: Valentines Day fic 09. Sirius is dateless, for the first time in his life. What can Remus do about that? RLSB SLASH.


A/N: AH CRAP VALENTINES DAY!

I know last year I wrote this crazy awesome valentines day fic (which still makes me smile even though it's soooo badly written) and I dunno, some people may have been expecting that this year, but I totally forgot until Sunday (OOPS! I guess I was too busy actually having a valentine this year :O) and threw this together slightly hastily XD I hope it's not too bad :) Happy late love day all! I love you :D

Warning: Slash, cuteness :D

Disclaimer: Characters (except Anna - she's mine, and is actually from an original story I need to start writing already XD) belong to J.K Rowling. Valentines day belongs to you.

Dedicated: To you. Always. You inspire me so much, and I don't know where I would be without you, the most amazing and wonderful person I have ever met. I love you. x3

Note: The title of this fic was inspired by the song I'm Under Your Spell by Amber Benson from the Buffy the Vampire Slayer musical episode (Yes I am obsessed thank you very much. -hearts Buffy to pieces-) I suggest that you listen to it because it is one of the most beautiful things I have ever heard and I love it :D

Oh, and also... I cannot stop giggling at Remus's first line of this story. Eheeheeheeheeheehee he's so sassy XD

**The Moon To The Tide**

_I'm under your spell_

_Nothing I can do_

_You just took my soul with you._

_You worked your charm so well_

_Finally I knew, everything I dreamed was true_

_You make me believe._

_I'm Under Your Spell - Amber Benson_

"Remus?" Sirius yelled, bursting into the dormitory in a panic. "You HAVE to help me. Tomorrow is Valentines day and I don't have a date."

Remus blinked, looking up from his book. "And what am I supposed to do about it? Magically grow breasts?"

"What? Don't be stupid. I just need someone to be my valentine. You know girls. Help me!"

Remus shook his head, putting his bookmark in carefully to preserve his page. "Sirius, I wouldn't inflict you on any of my female friends even if you hadn't dated them all already. I'm sorry."

"Oh great." Sirius flopped down dramatically on Remus's bed, hand tragically pressed to his forehead. "What am I to do?"

"I dunno. Not celebrate? It's what most of us do."

Sirius groaned, as though the mere thought of not celebrating valentines day was causing him physical agony. "Not celebrate? I would rather go out with Snape. I would rather have sex with Snape. I would rather have Snape beat me senseless for his own sexual gratification."

"Okay, okay. I get the idea. Unfortunately Sirius, darling, I can offer you no further help. Can I read my book now?"

Sirius blinked, as though some great idea had just come to him. "THAT'S IT! Oh, I am such a stud. I am a sexy, sexy genius." He grinned. "Moony, my dear, old friend, my light in the dark, would you do me the honour of being my valentines date this year?"

"WHAT?" Remus blinked. "Wait, wait. WHAT? Sirius, are you asking me out on a date?"

"Yes!" Sirius sat up, grinning madly at him.

"Like... a date-date? With hand-holding and flowers and stuff?"

Sirius nodded. "I draw the line at kissing however. I'm no slut - never kiss a boy on the first date."

"Sirius, do you realise how insane you sound?"

"Look." Sirius said, dropping the grin, and trying to appeal to Remus's rather large rational side. "I don't have a date. You don't have a date - don't deny it, we both know it's true. It makes sense that we show each other a good time, make the most of the day, rather than just letting it fly by unnoticed. Besides, when's the last time you went out with anyone? I promise I'll treat you nicely." He grinned, then added; "And I'll even keep my hands to myself."

Remus eyed him. "You are mental."

"And you are bored, and prudish. Besides, you're sixteen years old and you've never had a valentines date before. It's about time someone showed you what it's all about, and who better to shower you with affection than one of your best friends who also happens to be rather experienced in the romance department."

"I..." Remus paused. "You know what? Fine. Not like I'm doing anything better. Yes Sirius, I'll be your valentine."

"Yesss!" Sirius grinned, jumping off the bed happily. "I'll meet you at breakfast for our date then. And sweetie?" He winked, hopping onto his own bed.

"What, angelmuffin?" Remus rolled his eyes, playing along with Sirius's stupid names game.

"Wear something sexy." Sirius grinned, then closed the curtains around his four-poster.

000

Sirius was the first one up that morning, and by the time Remus got up, he had already left for breakfast. Remus chose to interpret 'wear something sexy' as 'wear your usual clothes' so he threw on a nice pale blue shirt, black trousers, and an amber brown jersey and his Gryffindor scarf, because it was rather chilly that morning. Feeling thoroughly dressed for this faux 'date', Remus left the dormitory, heading downstairs to breakfast.

Down in the Great Hall, the valentines feeling was all around, flowers, chocolates, and shy cards being exchanged by students whose moods ranged from mushy, to embarassed, to over-the-top excited, while the heartbroken and single sat around gloomily, trying to ignore the merriment going on all around them. One girl dashed from the Hufflepuff table in tears, her gift having apparently been rejected by whoever's heart she was trying to win. Remus headed straight for the Gryffindor table, expecting the worst from Sirius as usual; he was famous for over the top, outrageous presents, and Remus was expecting this year to be no different, despite the fact that this year Sirius's date was a man.

Remus was proved wrong though. He sat down next to Sirius, not surprised that Peter and James were absent; they all tended to steer clear of Sirius around valentines day. Sirius smiled warmly at him. "Morning Moony - sleep well?"

Remus nodded. "Always do this far from you-know-when. What about you?"

"Like an angel. A really sleepy angel. That decided to have a nap on the clouds. And was then carried away by a rainbow. Of sleep. Yes. A rainbow of sleep."

"Charming." Remus couldn't help but smile. "So, what're your plans for today?"

Sirius smiled back mysteriously. "Moony, my darling. What kind of date would I be if I let my super secret plans be known?"

"A better one than me?" He smiled. "I'm afraid I don't even have a card for you."

"I expect nothing but for you to put up with me and my frivolity. I love valentines day far too much to let a single second go to waste. These are for you, by the way." Sirius beamed, pulling a boquet of lupins out from under the table and handing them to Remus. They were mostly purple, with a few yellow ones around the edges. Remus sniffed them, breathing in the beautiful smell, surprised. Sirius was doing all this for him?

"Sirius, these are... they're beautiful. Thank you. Why...?"

"Well, you're my date, aren't you? It's my job to do stuff like that." He smiled sheepishly. Remus smiled back.

"I see now why all those women line up to date you. These are wonderful." He sniffed them again, smiling warmly. Lupins were, ironically, his favourite flowers. The smell was what got him, every single time.

"It's no problem." Sirius smiled. "There's more where that came from. Not more flowers, but more presents and stuff."

Remus blinked. "Sirius, I thought we were just going on a mate-date. I don't expect presents."

"And I shower every date I have in presents, mates or otherwise. Don't argue."

Remus didn't, simply smiled, and sniffed the flowers again, wondering why he had never seen this side of Sirius before. He had seen Sirius-his-friend, who was an utter lunatic, and great fun to be around, but didn't care about much, and he had seen Sirius-the-slut, who went through girlfriend after girlfriend without pausing for breath, but he had never seen Sirius-the-romantic, which really explained a lot, when he thought about it. Like why girls still queued to date him despite his history.

000

After breakfast, Sirius and Remus walked out onto the grounds, enjoying the sun through the slightly nippy winter air, and started heading to Hogsmeade.

"We'll spend the morning here, then go back to Hogwarts, 'cause I've gotta get something." Sirius explained, as they walked up the path, tiny puffs of breath forming in front of them.

Remus nodded happily. "Sounds good to me. I suppose you're not gonna tell me what you're getting?"

"You're starting to understand, Moony my dear. Well done! You get a gold star and a smiley face."

Remus prodded Sirius gently in the upper arm. "Shut up. Not like I've ever been on a date with a man before."

"Sure? Sirius smiled blithely. "I always figured you were a whoopsie."

Remus actually slapped his arm this time. "Well, you figured wrong. I like birds, thank you very much."

"Well so do I." Sirius shrugged. "Doesn't mean a mate-date can't be fun."

"Fair enough." Remus nodded, and the two walked in silence for awhile. Remus had his flowers in one hand, and continued to look at them in the silence. They were beautiful, and he wondered how Sirius had procured them at such short notice. He was so lost in thought that he didn't notice Sirius getting closer, until he had taken a hold of Remus's hand, and was sliding his fingers between the werewolf's.

"Uhhh... Sirius?" Remus blinked, looking at him. "What are you doing?"

"Holding your hand." Sirius shrugged, as though this was no big deal. "We're on a date, dummy. Besides, what were the two things you mentioned when I first asked you out? Flowers and hand-holding. So I provide." He smiled.

Remus really couldn't argue with that, so he just sighed. "Fine. Hold away."

"It's all I ask." Sirius beamed, and they continued on their way to Hogsmeade, hand in hand.

When they arrived in Hogsmeade, Sirius deliberately steered them far away from Madam Puddifoot's, walking into a smaller, less frilly cafe across the road, quite simply called The Tea Leaf.

"Once a bird dragged me into that Puddifoot place. It was awful. Never going there again. After that I found this place, and I usually come here instead." Sirius explained as they entered, and settled down at a small table in the corner. Not many people were in there, most of them were alone, and the few that were with someone weren't all obnoxiously snuggled like the couples at Madam Puddifoot's. It was conservatively decorated in earthy tones, with a few pot plants, and a painting here or there. The only sign the shop gave of being aware that there was a holiday on was the romantic music piping softly out of the speakers in each corner. Almost as soon as they had sat down, a blonde waitress came over to their table. She looked upset, but gave them a cheery smile when she got to their table.

"Hi gentlemen, and welcome to the Tea Leaf, home of the finest tea in Hogsmeade. What would you like to drink? Our specials today are chai tea latte, and blueberry muffins."

"Hi... Anna." Sirius smiled charmingly, reading her name off the tag she had put on upside down. "That chai thing sounds lovely, I think I'll try it. What would you like, Moony?" He turned to Remus.

"Um... I'll just have a cup of earl grey tea, please. No milk, one sugar."

"Sure thing!" Anna grinned. "I'll have that out for you right away." She turned around and headed back behind the counter, breathing a large sigh as she made their drinks.

"I wonder what's wrong with her." Remus said, watching Anna bustle around, and occasionally wipe her eyes.

Sirius shrugged. "Just got dumped? Upset at having to work on valentines day? Dead puppy? It could be anything."

"Poor girl." Remus sighed. "I wish we could help her."

Sirius nodded. "She looks so sad." He then smiled blindingly, as Anna came back over with their drinks.

"Here we are, chai latte for you, and earl grey for you." She smiled, putting the cups down on the table. "Anything else?"

"Not at all. Thank you very much." Sirius beamed. "You've been a diamond of a waitress."

Anna beamed, blushing slightly, the first proper smile of hers they had seen. "Thank you very much sir. Um... your total comes to one galleon."

"Here you go." Sirius grinned, handing her three galleons. "Keep the change, for being absolutely brilliant."

Anna beamed again, taking the money. "Thank you very much, sir. You're too kind."

"Not at all. You're simply too wonderful." Sirius smiled back, and with a final grin, Anna departed, heading off to another table.

Remus sipped his tea. "Mmmm... she wasn't lying - this is gorgeous!"

Sirius nodded. "I love it here. I come every time we go into Hogsmeade."

"Ohh, _this_ is why you always disappear for awhile?" Remus asked, taking another sip of his tea, enjoying the warm steam rolling over his face.

Sirius nodded. "It's my home away from school."

Remus laughed slightly. "I can see why."

Sirius nodded. "I love it here."

After drinking their tea, Sirius and Remus left the cafe and headed down the road to a small park, hand in hand once again.. It was mostly deserted, with the exception of a couple of Ravenclaw girls sitting on the swings and talking. Sirius and Remus sat down on a bench, far away from them, hands still loosely and somewhat awkwardly clasped, but neither seemed totally ready to let go. Until, that is, Sirius seemingly remembered something, digging around in his coat pockets.

"Oh balls, where did I put it? Aha! Here!" He grinned, handing Remus a card. Remus took it, blinking. On the cover were two puppies, one golden, one black, curled up asleep next to each other, the words 'Happy Valentines Day' written above them in flowing script. As Remus looked, the puppies awoke, and began to play, tussling gently and very very cutely with each other. Remus smiled, watching them for awhile, then opened the card.

'_Dear Moony!_

_Happy valentines day, mate. Thanks for going along with this stupid mate-date idea of mine. I don't know anyone else who would. You're the kindest person I know, Moony, and the best, and you're a great friend. Anyone else (cough cough James cough) would just thump me one and call me a poofter, but you always put up with me, and you're always kind and good no matter what stupid shit I do. So thanks, Remus, for being you._

_**Happy Valentines Day!**_

_Love (but not in a queer way!), Sirius._'

Remus smiled, looking back at Sirius. "Thank you, Sirius. This is great. How do you know how James would react though? Did you ask him?" He gasped in mock horror. "Was I... your second choice?"

Sirius laughed. "Yes Moony, I am afraid that you are just a poor substitute for James, my one true love. Even as I sit here with you, my loins burn for him."

"My heart is broken." Remus swooned. "I shall run away, and become a hermit, living on top of a hill alone and communicating with noone. Oh, the tragedy!" He stood up as though to leave for his hill, hand pressed dramatically to his forehead.

"No!" Sirius leaped up, grabbing his wrist. "For this day has shown me that James would merely pale in comparison to you. You are the only one for whom my loins burn now. Come away with me, and we shall make hot, sweaty love all through the night!"

"Oh Sirius!" Remus sighed, swooning into his arms this time, unfortunately just as Sirius took a step backwards, resulting in the two of them tumbling to the ground, Remus somehow landing facedown on Sirius's chest.

"Oof... sorry." He blushed.

Sirius grinned. "Ow. Werewolves are heavy. Remind me to have _you_ carry_ me_ over the threshold if we ever get married."

Remus laughed. "I'll keep it in mind." They just lay there, somewhat awkwardly, neither one really wanting to move. Eventually, Sirius spoke, so quietly Remus barely heard him.

"I wonder what it's like..." He muttered.

"What what's like?" Remus asked, flicking his head slightly to get a bit of hair out of his eyes.

"To... never mi... to... no, no, don't worry." Sirius blushed.

"To what?" Remus raised an eyebrow. "After that impressive verbal show, you know you have to tell me."

"To... I wonder what it's like to... kiss... another bloke." He blushed.

"Oh." Remus turned red too. "Uh... I don't know. Pretty much the same as kissing a girl, I'd guess."

"Yeah..." Sirius was silent for a moment, then he spoke up again, even quieter than before. "Do... Do you want to try it?"

"I... Uh..." Remus blushed even darker. "I don't... I mean... I've never really kissed anyone... I don't think I'd be very good."

"Oh. I... uh... I don't mind. I just... wanna try it."

"Oh... um... okay..." Remus didn't really realise what he was agreeing to until he had agreed to it already, and then Sirius's lips were touching his lightly, and they were soft, much softer than Remus had expected, and warm, and he found himself kissing back, as well as he could anyway, and it was nice... not just nice, but really nice... really really nice... great, even. Much better than he had ever expected kissing to be, what with all the saliva involved in the process. He didn't resist when Sirius's tongue found it's way between his lips, meeting with his own tongue and touching it gently. He responded as well as he could, and Sirius seemed to be liking it, because he didn't stop what he was doing. One of Sirius's hands slid onto his waist, while the other one caressed his back lightly, and Sirius's legs shifted slightly, so that one of them came between Remus's legs, tangling their bodies together. Sirius moved so that they rolled over and now he was on top, arms on either side of Remus's head supporting him, while Remus wrapped his arms tentatively around Sirius's waist. They remained there, locked at the lips, until Sirius needed to come up for air. He pulled back and inhaled deeply, then suddenly seemed to realise just who he had been kissing.

"Oh... uh... Moony... I'm sorry, mate."

"It's-" Remus began, but Sirius cut him off.

"No, it's not. I've... I've gotta go. Gotta... yeah, go. Sorry." Sirius pulled himself up and ran off, leaving Remus lying alone on the slightly damp lawn of a deserted park, having just been given the kiss of his life.

000

After lying there for a long time, letting what had just happened really sink in, Remus got up and headed back to Hogwarts, considering the facts. The way he saw it, they were these;

1) Sirius Black was his best friend in the world.

2) Sirius Black liked girls. And so did he.

3) They had gone on a date, which had been really lovely, but not intended by either of them to become romantic.

4) Sirius had kissed him, just to see what it was like to kiss a boy.

5) They had both rather liked it.

6) Sirius had panicked, most likely at the realisation that he had kissed a boy, and he had liked it.

7) Sirius had fled, leaving Remus where he was now.

And this was where facts deserted him. Did liking kissing a boy mean he was gay? Or maybe it was just because Sirius was a really good kisser. But if that was the case, why did he feel like this? Surely if it was just a natural thing, he wouldn't have been so... moved by it. He certainly wouldn't be this confused. A couple of pretty girls walked by him and he looked at them briefly, trying to find them attractive. No such luck. That one was too loud, that one's breasts looked like they would suffocate anyone who came near, that one was just... wrong somehow. He didn't find any of them remotely good looking, and then he pictured Sirius. He didn't find Sirius attractive either. Well... no. Sirius was good-looking. Extraordinarily, marvellously, damn-him good looking, but... wait. Remus lost his train of thought, caught up in picturing Sirius. He shook his head, getting back to what he was thinking. Sirius was good looking, good GOD he was gorgeous, but Remus didn't want to date him. Did he? He had to admit this date had been one of the best days of his life. (Up to the point where Sirius ran away, anyway) He didn't know. All Remus knew was that he really, really wanted to find Sirius and kiss him again. Maybe that would answer some questions.

As Remus walked past the lake, he spotted a figure in the distance, skipping stones on it's flat surface. Somehow, he didn't even need to look twice to know it was Sirius. He walked along the lakeside, taking his time. Sirius spotted him when he was about halfway there, but he didn't run, just turned back to the lake and continued skipping stones. Remus chose to take this as a good sign; at least there was no more fleeing. He stopped walking when he was about three metres from Sirius, deciding that seemed like quite close enough for now.

"We need to talk." He said gently, wondering what exactly they would talk about, since he himself wasn't sure what his feelings on this were yet. Sirius nodded, tossing the last one of his stones into the lake.

"C'mon. We might as well finish the date." He began heading around the lake into the part that was slightly covered by the forest. Remus followed him curiously, though all his questions were answered when he spotted a picnic, all set up and waiting.

"Oh." He said, smiling.

Sirius nodded. "I thought it'd be nice - only found this spot a week ago." His voice had seemed oddly hollow since Remus found him by the lake, and he seemed barely mobile as they sat down on the blanket.

"It is nice." Remus smiled, then sighed. "We do need to talk about this, you know, Sirius. It won't just go away if you act like a robot."

"Are you sure?" Sirius asked, a slight pleading expression on his face.

"Afraid not. Acting like a robot doesn't tend to solve any problems." Remus said, smirking slightly.

"Drat." Sirius sighed. "So... what do you want to talk about?"

"You know, Sirius! We kissed. I know I liked it, and I'm willing to go out on a limb and say you did too. The question is; now what? Do we just act like it never happened? Because I don't want to do that. I don't know what I want, but I know that isn't it. Your turn."

"I...." Sirius paused, thinking for a minute. "I don't want to either."

"Good." Remus smiled. "Now, we figure out what we _do_ want."

Sirius smiled. "I love it when you're all decisive and manly."

"Aren't I always manly?" Remus smirked. Sirius laughed.

"Remus, I love you to pieces, but you are the least manly man I have ever met. You wouldn't know testosterone if it bit you in the arse."

"Oh really?" Remus's smirk widened. "Maybe I should do something terrifically manly just to prove my masculinity to you. Maybe I should push over a tree."

"Maybe you should kiss me again..."

"Maybe I should..."

A/N: Happy late love day :D Hope you all enjoyed the fic, and enjoyed the day even more :D Love you all!

Until next time... :D


End file.
